Feeling This
by River Of Blood
Summary: Well, they have all kinds of stories where Harry turns or is a girl so...why not flip it around and make Draco a girl. SLASH MPREG HD
1. It Started Innocently Enough

Title: Feeling This  
  
Author: River Of Blood (Brittany)  
  
Summary: Well, they have all kinds of stories where Harry turns or is a girl so...why not flip it around and make Draco a girl. SLASH H/D  
  
Rating: Pg 13 for now R later.  
  
Warnings: Erm, slash sexual situations between 2 dudes! And MPREG!!!  
  
-...- is thoughts A/N: My first fanfic and I don't think it's good but you never know what you all might think. Dun Dun Dun!  
  
X_x  
  
Chapter X- It started innocently enough  
  
At the age of 22, Harry Potter was sitting up against the head bored of his bed, legs spread, with Draco Malfoy sitting between them, head on his shoulder, and back against his chest. He heard a yawn from his lover.  
  
"Tired love?" he asked stroking his hair. Draco nodded.  
  
"Yeah," Draco replied snuggling closer to his lover.  
  
"Then go to sleep, I'll wake you up when it's time to go pick up Chloe." Harry told him pulling the blankets up over the both of them  
  
"Ok" Draco said snuggling as close as possible and soon falling fast asleep. Chloe was Harry and Draco's 5 year old daughter. Draco had her when he was 17. How you may ask? Well...I think that's a pretty long story. But you have time for that right?  
  
How it started X_x  
  
Harry was on his way to potions class in the dungeons with his head down when he bumped into someone causing both of their books to go flying. Harry apologized without looking up and gathered the other person's books before his and standing up. When he did his eyes widened when he realized who it was. -Fanbloodytastic! Now the git is going to yell at me and I'm going to be late for potions. What a bloody wonderful start for a day-  
  
"Malfoy," he greeted handing him his books.  
  
"Potter, it's good you ran into me. I've been wanting to talk to you about something," Draco replied taking his books, putting them in his bag that was on his shoulder just as Harry did.  
  
"Yes? I don't have all day you know." Harry snapped pushing the bag further on his shoulder as it almost slipped. Draco sighed and pushed Harry into a dark corner where he knew no one would observe them.  
  
"It's important Harry," he told him putting his bag on the floor.  
  
"Ok *Draco* just hurry I don't want to be late for potions," Harry said putting his bag on the floor additionally. Draco sort of fidgeted with his hands as much as a Malfoy would fidget but they don't *fidget*, they slide their fingers over each other.  
  
"Well, I've...I've been having these, feelings. Yeah I've got this feeling." Draco told him not looking up.  
  
"Would you care to enlighten me of what feelings exactly are you talking about?" Harry asked bemused as ever.  
  
"About you," he answered.  
  
"What? Like, you want me to die even worse or something," Harry asked.  
  
"No, I've just...Oh bloody hell! I've had this feeling about wanting to watch you, talk to you, touch you," Draco said quietly, "Even bloody kiss you!". Harry was quiet for a while.  
  
"Oh," was all he managed. Draco finally looked up and saw Harry staring at him in a confused yet cute way, his eyes were normal size, yet one brow was higher than the other and his bottom lip was...well sort of pouty. Draco couldn't help it, he just had to do it. So...he did.  
  
Harry's eyes went wide as two lips met his. His brain was disgusted while his body was reacting in other ways. His lips moved in sync with Draco's and he wrapped his arms around Draco waist. His brain was screaming 'No! No! Harry Potter back off this instant!' but his body still didn't act the same way. As the kiss deepened, tongues wrapped around each other, and hips were grounded Harry's aching arousal was noticed, as were his senses and he pushed back head down gasping for breathe. He looked up at Draco to see him staring at Harry with lust also trying to catch his breath. Harry licked his now dry lips and picked up his bag.  
  
"I...can't do this. You're boy I'm boy...never! Scolded, looked down upon, be disgusted with, Never accepted!" Harry sort of babbled as he ran to potions.  
  
It started innocently enough.  
  
XxXxXx  
  
Sorry so short I just always end chapters with the chapter title and where it goes so...it fits there and I end it there! But I do have the second chapter written...actually I have the first 5 written...I'm just waiting for reviews.  
  
Love, Brittany X_x 


	2. The Plan Starts

Title: Feeling This  
  
Author: River Of Blood (Brittany)  
  
Rating: PG 13 now R later  
  
Summary: Well, they have all kinds of stories where Harry turns or is a girl so...why not flip it around and make Draco a girl. SLASH MPREG HD It's really good in my opinion.  
  
Review replies at bottom of Chapter.  
  
Chapter XX The Plan Starts  
  
Draco Malfoy was having a bad day. Harry Potter let him KISS him and he could tell he liked it, yet he dissed him and ran away. He sighed out of frustration and went to his dorms not wanting to go to class with him. This was great. How was he going to get Harry to be with him? He knew he didn't want to because Draco was a boy.  
  
-Ok...I'm a boy, and he's a boy so he says no. So, if I wasn't a boy...maybe he would. But how the bloody hell am I supposed to turn into a girl?! Snape...SNAPE! That's it!- With that one thought in his head he ran down to Snape's chamber's to wait for him to return. His godfather would definitely help him.  
  
X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x  
  
Harry Potter was having a bad day. He was already halfway late for potions when what should happen? The biggest bloody git in the school decides to KISS him! And to add on top of it, he actually LIKED it! Now what was he going to do?! Should he tell his friends? What would he say to his friends? No. He wouldn't tell them about it. He'd ignore it.  
  
-It NEVER happened Harry Potter! Ok, lets just go to potions and forget it ever happened. That's what I'll do. Oh isn't this bloody wonderful. I'm late.-  
  
"Late again, Potter? You were 20 minutes late so that's 20 points from Gryffindor! Take a seat!" Snape barked before the door was even opened all the way. Groans were heard from Gryffindor and snickers from Slytherin. Harry just sighed and went to sit next to Ron who glared and mouthed 'Where the bloody hell were you?!' Harry shook his head and went to copy down notes like the rest of the class was.  
  
When class was over Harry was practically dragged to the common room by Ron. He put him on the couch and asked him again where he was.  
  
"I was walking around the halls when I got lost in the dungeons and before I knew it, 20 minutes had passed." Harry told him. Ron glared but nodded in satisfaction all though he wasn't sure.  
  
"By the looks of it, it'd seem you were on a snogging fest! You look more ruffled and disgruntled and your lips are pouty. Bloody hell you were look at that hickey on your neck!" he exclaimed pointing. Harry jumped up pulling his shirt down looking.  
  
"What hickey?!" he practically screamed looking frantically. Ron smirked and crossed his arms triumphantly.  
  
"Aha! I caught you! Fess up, who was it?" Ron said still smirking. Harry looked up and glared angrily.  
  
"There is no hickey is there?" Harry said sitting back down. Ron shook his head 'no'.  
  
"Nope. Now spill," Ron demanded sitting next to him.  
  
"It was nothing." Ron glared.  
  
"Don't give me that, I know it was something if you were 20 minutes late! Who is she?"  
  
"Ok, ok. So it was something. But still, I wasn't planning on it! He just attacked me out of no where!" Harry confessed. Ron raised and eyebrow.  
  
"A guy ey?" he said suggestively. Harry clamped a hand over his mouth, "It's too late now Harry tell me who it was."  
  
"You promise you won't freak out?" Harry asked skeptically. Ron contemplated for a little while.  
  
"Promise. As long as it isn't a Hufflepuff I'm fine. You know I have something against them."  
  
"Ok," Harry started, "Malfoy."  
  
There was a thump and Ron was out cold.  
  
X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x  
  
Draco waited until Snape entered his chambers. When he did he nearly had a heart attack.  
  
"Bloody hell Draco! Trying to give an old man a stroke isn't very nice!" Snape exclaimed putting his things on his bed. Draco laughed.  
  
"Aww Sevvie you're not old! Anywho, I have to ask a favor of you." He told him hopping off his desk. Severus looked at him and sat on his bed.  
  
"Depends on the favor but shoot."  
  
"First I need you to tell Dumbledore I have to go home as it is a family crisis. Later tell him I'm not to return to school, my father thinks I learned all I need. Second I need you to make me a potion to turn me into a girl." Severus stared for a long time.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"You heard me. Please???? I love you Sevvie please oh please I'll do anything!" he started begging and giving Severus puppy eyes.  
  
"Fine! I'll do it! But why do you want to be a bloody girl?" he asked pulling a face. Draco smiled.  
  
"I'm in love with Potter. I can't really walk around hand in hand with him when first of all I'm a boy and second of all, I'm Draco Malfoy! Don't worry he'll know it's me." Draco said smiling.  
  
"Y-you're in love with P-potter?!"  
  
"Yes...Now please?"  
  
"Ok, something good better come out of this. You're lucky you're my godson."  
  
Draco smirked.  
  
The plan starts.  
  
X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x  
  
BWEE there's chappie two! Chocolate Cream Pie goes to...  
  
Lildarlin- I'm glad you love it! Yeah I was kind of sick of Harry being the girl and all soooo...Anywho I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Soph5232- I'm glad you think so! Thanks!  
  
Flammy- BWE! Thank yas!  
  
Shinri- Thanks! Hope you like this chappie!  
  
Miss Lesley- Thanks for the advice, will do!  
  
Spidermonkey-Demon- Thanks!  
  
Sylvia Sylverton- I love it too!  
  
Fdafs- Thanks! 


	3. Because silly, I am Draco Malfoy

Title: Feeling This  
  
Author: Brittany () River of Blood ()  
  
Summary: Well, they have all kinds of stories where Harry turns or is a girl so...why not flip it around and make Draco a girl. SLASH MPREG HD It's really good in my opinion.  
  
Rating: PG 13 now R later  
  
Disclaimer that was forgotten in Chapter 1 and 2...I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER...but boy do I wish I did.  
  
Warnings: Slash, MPREG...bwaha.  
  
X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x  
  
Chapter XXX  
  
X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x  
  
There was a thump and Ron was out cold.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Harry sighed and kneeled on the floor.  
  
"Wake up Ron!" Harry said shaking Ron. Ron finally sat up and looked around groggily.  
  
"What happened?" he asked rubbing his eyes. Harry sighed out of relief and stood up, helping Ron up.  
  
"I told you something and you, sort of passed out". Harry answered looking around guilty.  
  
"What did you-"realization dawned on Ron and his eyes popped open "MALFOY?!". Harry winced at the tone.  
  
"Yeah, it wasn't my fault I told you he attacked me!" Ron glared "Honestly!"  
  
"Honestly what," said a very nosy Hermione walking towards them from her position near the portrait, then wrapping her arms around her boyfriends shoulders from the back, hands on his chest.  
  
"Harry here, just had a snogging session with Malfoy!" Ron said pulling a disgusted face. Hermione just looked at him.  
  
"Your point exactly?" She asked him pulling him to sit with her. Ron looked at her as if she were crazy.  
  
"Honesty Ron," Hermione laughed, "You don't see the looks he gives Harry?"  
  
"No, but still Harry didn't have to bloody kiss him back!" (A/N: Sorry I'm obsessed with the word Bloody if you haven't noticed)  
  
"Well," Hermione said suggestively, "He likes him."  
  
"Are you bloody mad?!" He blew up "I most certainly do NOT like him!"  
  
"Of course," Hermione laughed. Harry glared and stormed out of the common room.  
  
X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x  
  
Draco Malfoy was now having a great day. Severus made him the potion and had already sent up the note telling Dumbledore the situation. Severus had told Draco he would only let him do it if he had Dumbledore's permission. Draco was walking happily to the great hall for dinner with his hands in his pockets. He was sure Dumbledore would let him. He did say at the beginning of the year to the 7th years to look for that special someone that this was the last year for it.  
  
Halfway through dinner Draco received an owl telling him to report to Dumbledore's office. He looked up and gave Dumbledore a nod and continued eating. When he was done he looked up at the Gryffindor. When he found Harry he glared to give Harry the feeling someone was watching him. When Harry looked up, Draco smirked at him and got up, leaving the Great Hall.  
  
Draco reached the gargoyle momentarily and waited for Dumbledore. When he finally did, Draco sighed in relief as he had been standing there for 23 minutes now.  
  
"Draco," Dumbledore greeted afterwards saying the password (Bwa...lmao don't ask). When up in the office Dumbledore told Draco to take a seat in the chair. Dumbledore sat in his chair and laced his fingers together.  
  
"So, Severus tells me you want to become a girl am I correct?" a nod from Draco "For love?" another nod "Ah love. I never really did experience it. Except for family that is, but I was a very busy young man."  
  
"Oh," Draco said slowly. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Yes, very busy indeed," Dumbledore reached in his desk and pulled out a bag of candy, "Warhead?" he asked. Draco didn't know what they were so he took one.  
  
"Great," Dumbledore said smiling, "Anywho, Severus did not inform me of who you were in love with. Care to enlighten me?"(A/N: I'm also in love with the word Anywho). When Draco popped the warhead in his mouth he made a face at the sourness.  
  
"Er, Harry P-potter," Draco said trying to get used to the sourness. Dumbledore gave him a knowing look.  
  
"Ah, I thought so." He said also laughing at Draco's face.  
  
"You picked Yellow. That's the sourest. My personal favorites are purple, black, and green."  
  
"Oh, can I have a purple one?" Draco asked.  
  
"Certainly." Dumbledore implied handing him one.  
  
"Thanks," Draco said popping it in his mouth.  
  
"You're very welcome. Ok...I will let you take the potion and I will tell the school what you told Severus, only under one condition."  
  
"Yes? I'll do anything." Draco said sitting up in his chair as he was slouching the whole conversation. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.  
  
"You have to get Pregnant," he simply put, "It's not really a request, the only way for it to work is if Harry gets you pregnant while you are a girl."  
  
The significant silence filled the room.  
  
It sunk in.  
  
He had to get pregnant.  
  
With Harry's child.  
  
-How lucky can I get?!- Draco smiled.  
  
"Of Course I'll do it!"  
  
Dumbledore smiled back.  
  
"I knew you'd be glad about the circumstances."  
  
X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x  
  
Harry didn't know where he was going but he had to go *somewhere*. He was walking around the school and had been since Draco looked at him. He just couldn't get him off his mind. He had been walking for god knows how long but he was sure it was late by now. He was just walking around a corner when he bumped into someone. It was a girl and she ended up falling down.  
  
"Oh, sorry!" Harry said helping her up. The girl got up, and looked up. She was dressed not in Hogwarts uniform but in a short black skirt, with a green shirt on under a small red maroon purple sweater-jacket with a hood. She also had on a pair of boots that laced up her legs, and her hair was long and parted down the middle, she had silver-blue eyes and white-blonde hair. Exactly like someone Harry knew. Draco Malfoy. He fancied it was his sister or something.  
  
"Oh, it's ok." She said dusting her bottom off. Harry started walking out but the girl stopped him.  
  
"Hey!" she said getting his attention. Harry turned around.  
  
"Yes?" he asked putting his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Fancy a chat?" the blonde haired asked. Harry looked at her.  
  
"Ok, but I have to ask you something."  
  
"Ok..." she said slowly leaning against a while bending her leg so her foot was rested against the wall.  
  
"Are you by any chance related to Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked her. She raised an amused eyebrow.  
  
"Well, I guess you could say that." She said standing up and walking towards Harry. Harry was beyond confused.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" he asked her backing away as she got a little too close for his liking. She laughed.  
  
"Because silly, I am Draco Malfoy."  
  
X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x  
  
Chocolate Cream Pie goes to-  
  
Ray: Here's more  
  
SunGoddess1- Lol oh wows. I'm 18 actually. That's cool your name's Brittany too! How old are you? Anywho...I wrote more!  
  
Spidermonkey-Demon- Bwehe thanks!!! Love IS grand!  
  
Rei_sama- Thanks! I'm soooo sowwy it took me long, but I *do* update EVERYDAY unless I have something to do! I wrote more see? You don't have to murder me! *Hides behind her dog*  
  
Dragon-Bwehe thanks!  
  
Kenjibaby- Yesh Draco is a lovely sexy girl! Anywho, I updated I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Chrissy430- Thanks! Here's more!  
  
Flammy-Bweee glad you think so! Yuupy! He's going to be a girl alright. But don't worry the sexy beast will be back male after he has the baby. Bwaha.  
  
Heat Wave on Ice- I couldn't resist it! But I'm glad you like it!  
  
Lildarlin- Thanks! I made this one longer than the rest, just for you! Mwah! Bad thing is I have to rewrite chappies 3 and 4 but that shouldn't take to long. I'm leaning towards this fic being 10 chapters long. But it might be more depending on if I want it to be novel length or not. But I doubt it seeing as just like some people I lose interest easily. And also depending on my reviewers. I'll ask them if they want more or for me to stop!  
  
Gumbo-Joe- Of Course you do! Your review just didn't come to my mailbox by the time I put the second chapter up. But here ya go! *hands you 2 chocolate cream pies for when you are hungry*  
  
Shinri-Glad you still like it, hope you like this chapter just as much!  
  
Crysta-Astra- Wow! Thank you so much! You really think it's brilliant? Bwehe makes me happy! Well, I'll post the other two soon! *Grins happily*  
  
I love ALL me reviewers and the more you review the more I write! Bweetiki!  
  
I'm just a little bit hyper and surprised I got so much reviews.....and not ONE bad one! AHHHH!  
  
I'll give you preview of next chapter...bwe!  
  
=======  
  
=== 


	4. You're Not Getting Into My Boxers!

Title: Feeling This  
  
Author: Brittany  
  
Summary: Look Chapter 1, 2, and 3  
  
Rating: Pg 13 right now, R Later.  
  
WARNING: Look chapter 1, 2, 3.  
  
A/N:::  
  
(((People keep asking about the title...this fic is sort of based on the song "Feeling This" by Blink 182. But loosely, the song lyrics will be in this fic when the time comes. But that time won't be any time soon cause it's after Draco has the baby n all)))  
  
XxXx  
  
Chapter XXXX You're not getting into my boxers! (Thanks Gumbo-Joe!)  
  
CHAPTER EDITED!!!  
  
XxXx  
  
"Because silly, I am Draco Malfoy."  
  
Harry stared.  
  
Harry stared.  
  
Harry blinked  
  
Harry stared.  
  
Harry stared.  
  
Harry blinked.  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"You can't be serious," he said in between breaths.  
  
Draco smirked and crossed "Her" arms. "Of course I am," 'she' implied seriously.  
  
"What? When? Why? How? Who? WHAT?!" Harry stuttered utterly confused. Draco smirked yet again.  
  
"Well, Harry, I thought about what you said to me this morning and that you were not interested in me because I was a boy. Well, now's your chance. A Malfoy always gets what he or she wants, I made your reasoning a moot point, to be specific I am not a girl. Well, temporarily, I'm not a boy anymore Harry. Fortunately or unfortunately depending on your point of view, I will turn back to a boy."  
  
"Bu-but why?" 'Why does he want me? Is it lust? He probably just wants me for sex like all of the other whores he had. I won't let him fool me. Oh no Harry Potter does *not* play that game' He crossed his arms stubbornly waiting for an answer.  
  
"Don't you get it? Damn it Harry, how thick can you get? I know before I said I just had feelings. Like wanting to touch you and kiss you, but that's not true, I wasn't being totally honest to you or myself." Draco stated with a heavy sigh.  
  
"Well, then why," Harry asked him severely perplexed, "Why would you turn yourself into a bloody girl just for me?"  
  
At that Draco smiled, which reached her silver grey eyes, "Well, it's pretty crazy and it took me a long time to realize and admit it, then to actually act on it but...I love you."  
  
Yet again, Harry stared, his green eyes fogged over. 'I must be dreaming, there is no way that Draco Malfoy, whether as a boy or a girl would tell me, Harry Potter that he/she loved me. Okay Harry you can wake up now.'  
  
After about two minutes after Draco had stated her peace, Harry responded with a simply "Oh."  
  
After another 10 minutes had passed, Draco got tired of the silence however, she knew she had to let Harry get over his shock so she remained silent, but she could not help a little sigh.  
  
However, Draco never the patient one, had to prod Harry, "Look, Harry, you don't have to accept what I have done" gesturing to her new body, "I did this of my own free will; I am just asking that you give me a chance." Draco let her request fill her silver eyes, pleading with Harry to grant her this one thing, "Please. Just let me show you I'm not what you think."  
  
"I-ok," Harry sighed defeated, 'Maybe this could work out. Maybe the feelings could be returned.', "I'll give you a chance. But only *one* chance you mess up and that's it. What ever this is, will be done and over with."  
  
Draco actually grinned when Harry said that. Jumping up, Draco throws herself at Harry and wraps her hand around Harry's necks and kisses him on the cheek, "Thanks," she said still grinning from ear to ear, "You won't regret this."  
  
"Don't think this means I like you, because I don't," he told Draco making sure not to deceive him, "So, what shall we call you?"  
  
"You pick a name for me; just don't make it common, I am a Malfoy after all." She replied.  
  
"Ok, um...I like the name Anastacia." (A/N: I read a fic and fell in love with that name.)  
  
"Hmm, sounds good to me!" Draco agreed smirking, "Anastacia Narcissa Malfoy. Hmm nice ring to it."  
  
"So you're going to take up the role of Draco's sister?"  
  
"No, I'm his cousin," she answered. "I already spoke with Head Master, Dumbledore and he assigned me rooms within Gryffindor Tower, so I could be closer to you, and hopefully your friends while we get to know each other."  
  
"Oh," Harry said slowly. After that an uncomfortable silence descended on the two for about 2 minutes before Draco sighed audibly.  
  
"If you don't want to do this it's ok I mean I'm not trying to pressure you into anything," she said looking Harry in the eyes.  
  
As Harry looked in into her eyes he saw many emotions passing through their stormy depths, anxiousness, uneasiness and fearfulness, but almost hidden underneath all that was love.  
  
So Harry Stopped and really thought about what he was really getting into.  
  
"No it's ok. If you claim to be different then the least I can do is take the time to get to know you, although I can't promise to love you romantically, I do promise to be your friend. But if you're just doing this to get in my pants I *will* murder you." Harry said seriously.  
  
Draco smiled knowing he was accepted. "Ok, but I swear to you I'm not doing this to get in your pants. After all I am a Malfoy, and we don't have to stoop so low to get a man." She said as she grabbed his hand and pulling him from his position against the wall.  
  
She then dragged him down the hall. "Let's go to bed I'm tired." She said now pulling him into or down an unknown hallway.  
  
"Um, I don't think this is the way to the Gryffindor dorm," Harry said looking at the unfamiliar decorations that hung on the wall. Draco laughed.  
  
"Oops I forgot to tell you," she said as the turned a corner, "I have my own dorm room with bathroom and everything, and you'll be sleeping with me."  
  
Harry stopped dead in his tracks and stared, "You've got to be kidding me?"  
  
"I kid you not, now that I'm a girl I can't bloody well take advantage of you babe," she laughed as she began dragging him along again.  
  
Finally they stopped in front of a portrait of Lucius Malfoy, "I don't have my penis anymore *Fake sniff* I hope you're weren't too keen on being the bottom in our relationship. Until I get my penis back that is"  
  
Harry glared, "And who said I was going to have sex with you?"  
  
Draco adopted a hurt look as she said the password (Slytherin Dragon), "And why not?"  
  
"Like you said, we're going to take it slowly," he said walking into the room after Draco, "And who said I was going to share this room with you?"  
  
At that Draco smiled, "Dumbledore of course. He thinks it best we get to know each other like I said."  
  
"By letting you take advantage of me being asleep and getting in my pants while I'm asleep isn't getting to know each other." Harry replied sarcastically.  
  
"You wear pants to sleep?" she asked laughing.  
  
Harry glared. "No, fine 'get in my boxers' while I'm asleep," he said rolling his eyes.  
  
"What's so bad about 'getting in your boxers'? You're not hiding a BIG secret are you?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
Harry blushed, "You have no business going in there so you won't" Harry said stubbornly, sitting on the bed.  
  
"Don't worry," Draco said sitting next to him, "I can't sexually touch you in this room without permission or I get a shock." She told him making a face.  
  
Harry laughed, "Oh wow."  
  
"Yeah, Dumbledork only sees it fit." She said lying down on the bed, "But you can touch me sexually anytime you want." She said seductively stretching her arms so her shirt lifted up to show midriff.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't even try it Draco," he said getting up, "By the way, do I have to get my stuff from the Gryffindor Tower?"  
  
Draco's bottom lip pouted but he still replied. "No, it's over there next to that dresser already."  
  
Harry walked over to it, got a new pair of boxers out, and went to the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
"Can I join?" Harry heard Draco say, as he was about to close the door. He slammed it shut to make his point of 'No'  
  
"Fine then, suit yourself!" Draco yelled through the door.  
  
XxXx  
  
Thanks to  
  
Lildarlin  
  
Crysta-Astra  
  
Spidermonkey-Demon  
  
Miss Lesley  
  
Shinri  
  
Melanie  
  
Gumbo-Joe  
  
Suzaku24  
  
Sylvia Sylverton  
  
EvilQueenD666  
  
Kenjibaby  
  
dracoqueen456  
  
Naoko Rakeroshi 


	5. The Bonding

Thanks to all the people who reviewed me for the last chapter-  
  
Twisted Heart- oh, really?! *writes the next 5 chapters*  
  
Timeless2  
  
Shinri  
  
Flammy x2!  
  
Spidermonkey-Demon  
  
Aquafina  
  
Slytherinsangel  
  
Pixyfairy  
  
Becky  
  
Elly Malfoy  
  
Suzaku24  
  
Lildarlin  
  
Gumbo-Joe  
  
Crysta-Astra  
  
Smile Empty Soul  
  
Love ya all very much!  
  
)(*****)(  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long, I've been a really depressed mood lately. It's not like you care but that's why I haven't updated! Soooo sorry to all of you who care!!  
  
)(*****)(  
  
After about twenty minutes Harry exited the bathroom clad in boxers, as that is what he sleeps in, to find Draco already showered and in her night clothes. Harry blushed when he realized what the girl Draco wore to bed. She was lying on the bed, on her stomach reading a book. And when Harry looked down he realized he could see Draco's er...girlish parts from the top of the shirt she was wearing.  
  
Draco looked up and smiled at Harry looking him up and down, "Hello Mr. Sexy chest...and whole body. Nice shower?" she asked.  
  
Harry blushed but still nodded, "Yes," He replied, "But how did you take your shower?"  
  
Draco smiled again, "A simple spell that I'd love to teach you unless of course you'd rather take showers."  
  
"Well I'll learn it sometime but not now," Harry said drying his hair off with his towel, "And I thought you were tired."  
  
"I was," she replied putting the book she was reading on the dresser next to the bed, "But that shower woke me right up."  
  
"Well that's good I suppose," Harry said sitting next to Draco on the bed. She sat up also and scooted back so she was leaning against the head board.  
  
"Yeah...I tell you something Harry, girls have some interesting things down there...*much* different from guys if you ask me. I was kind of confused at first as to where everything was and what they were, but luckily I had another girl help me."  
  
"Another girl?" Harry asked unbelieving.  
  
"Well, yeah..." Draco answered him eyeing him with a smirk, "You wouldn't be jealous now would you?"  
  
"O-of course not!" Harry exclaimed looking offended, "And besides...I know your boat doesn't float that way."  
  
Draco couldn't help but laugh, "Nope...my boat floats your way," she said smiling.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "So, are we going to get to know each other or not?"  
  
"Well of course," she said making room for him on the bed. Harry sat down next to her, "But you do realize, Harry, that we won't learn everything about each other in one night so we'll have to focus on one person tonight. I'll go first seeing as I already know mostly everything about you like everyone else in this school."  
  
"True," Harry replied.  
  
"So what do want to know about me?"  
  
"About your father," Harry said slowly, "Deatheater or what?"  
  
Draco smiled, "Well, what you have to understand about this is, he's not a bad guy yet he isn't the nicest person alive. He is a Deatheater, yes but he is a spy for the Order."  
  
"Oh so you're saying he's not nice but a spy for the Order?? You've got me confused."  
  
Draco sighed. Harry really was thick, "Ok, he's a spy for the Order. What I mean about not being nice is he's nice to family and people close to him. Otherwise, he's the way he acts around you. But with him knowing that I love you and that I'm going to be car-um and that I love you he should understand and make an exception. I can't make any promises, but he might. Most likely though, I doubt he wants to lose his only heir."  
  
"What was that you were about to say?" curiosity always got the best out of Harry.  
  
"Er, nothing, just forget about it."  
  
Harry eyed him curiously, "Ok. Is your father aware that you have turned yourself into a girl to gain the love of Harry Potter?"  
  
"It's only temporary! And yes, I wrote him right before I caught up with you in the hallway."  
  
"Did he reply?"  
  
"I don't know really. He'll probably have received it by now, but the reply won't get here until early morning."  
  
"Ah. What do you think he'll say?"  
  
"Honestly?" a nod from Harry, "I don't know. I hope he doesn't disown me. But if he does, love is more important for me. But I doubt he would disown me. Whether he admits it or not he loves me and I know he does."  
  
"Hmm, interesting. So about you, Dark side or Light side?"  
  
"Harry, you do realize Voldemort is dead and never to return right??"  
  
"Yes well, your father is still loyal to the Deatheaters and everything..."  
  
"Well, that's because he's always been 'Loyal'. And by the way being a spy isn't very loyal if you ask me."  
  
"True."  
  
"So since I wasn't old enough by the time he died, I don't have to choose a side. Neither do you."  
  
"Good point. But still I'm curious," Harry said lying back putting his hands behind his head, "If you were old enough and the final war had come and you had to choose a side to fight on, which would you pick?"  
  
"The light side silly," Draco said smiling, "I am in love with you, you know. I wouldn't fight on the dark side even if I wasn't. My father might have chosen to be a spy but I would never join them, spy or not."  
  
"Good, because you know I couldn't ever love a Deatheater."  
  
"Aw but I'm soooo adorable! And you can't deny it!" Draco said striking a pose.  
  
Harry laughed, "And you do realize Draco that you are in girl form?"  
  
"So? I'm still dead sexy!"  
  
"I'd have to admit, you are pretty bloody sexy." Harry said blushing at what he said. Draco grinned glancing down. That's when he noticed Harry had a happy trail. Damn did that turn him on in a guy? And Harry had one?! Wow. He just wanted to...touch it. Permission first Draco!  
  
"Harry..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you mind if I just like, ran my finger along your happy trail?"  
  
Harry raised and eye brow at him curiously, "Er...ok?"  
  
Draco grinned, "Ooo yay."  
  
Draco crawled down to where his stomach was a lightly caressed his happy trail. Draco was so happy he wasn't a guy anymore because...you know. It would totally be noticeable that she was enjoying this way too much. Draco felt Harry shiver under him. She knew it was a shiver of pleasure but she didn't want to embarrass Harry like that.  
  
"Cold?" She asked. Harry blushed.  
  
"Er...yeah" he said sitting up so Draco didn't have access to that area anymore.  
  
"So..." Draco started in the uncomfortable silence, "Anything else you want to know?"  
  
"Yeah, about your mother."  
  
"My mother...my mother basically was the only one there to raise me when I was young. She taught me how to fly a broom, she taught me simple spells, she taught me how to make simple potions. She taught me until Hogwarts of course so I never went to a muggle school like most wizards. She has long blonde hair and the same eyes as me. So she basically looks like I do right now except she's older than I am. Although she doesn't look it, she looks like she's twenty or something. But, yeah, she's an awesome mother. She's nice most of the time unless you seriously get her heated, she was never and will never be a Deatheater. She's very loving and I'm sure she'll accept you. She'll accept anyone if it's the love of her only son. She loves me with everything she owns, she'd die for me, like most mothers would of course. Like your mother basically. I can tell she really must have loved you. I mean, why wouldn't she?" Harry smiled sadly at the mention of his mother but was glad Draco put it a way everyone else never did and it made him feel better, "As a matter of fact, she was friends with Lily in Hogwarts days."  
  
"Are you serious?" Harry asked unbelieving.  
  
"Sure am. She has tons of pictures of them hanging out and such. Your mother was very pretty; she and my mother were actually envied throughout the school. But coming 7th year Lily got with James, and my mother got with my father. She has a wonderful story of how it all happened that she could tell you, if you accept me that is. But no rushes in making you decide you can decide when you like."  
  
Harry nodded his head, "How was your childhood?"  
  
"Normal. How was yours?"  
  
"Oh it was dreadful," Harry said sighing as he remembered how life actually was before he knew he was a wizard, "Since the day I was dropped off on their steps I was treated like vermin. I swear you might as well say I was their house elf from the time I was tall enough to reach the stove and the counter. But I was pretty used to it I guess, the beatings I received from my uncle if I did something wrong, my cousin treating me like his own little toy. Until that day I got my Hogwarts letter that is. After that, they sorta started freaking out not letting me get the letters. They even went so far as to move off to an island where they couldn't find us. So that's when Hagrid came in. He came to the cabin we were staying in and rescued me and told me how I am a wizard and the whole chestnut. But Anywho, when I returned from Hogwarts they moved me from the cupboard under the stairs I lived in, in fear that someone was watching. "  
  
"Cupboard?! You lived in a fucking cupboard!?" Draco exclaimed fuming.  
  
"Yeah. Until I was 12 that is."  
  
"I'll kill them! I swear on everything I'll get them back!" Harry couldn't help but smile at how caring Draco was. 'Well, this isn't too bad I could give him a chance...just a chance."  
  
"Voldemort beat you to it already," Harry said still smiling, "But thanks. It really altered my observations. Let's just say or up a few notches now."  
  
Draco grinned at the fact that he was winning Harry over but was still pissed off, "I'll tell you, if they weren't dead already I'd bloody kill the sons of bitches with my bear hands. I can't believe they did that to you!"  
  
"I completely understand. But if they hadn't done what they did, I wouldn't be the strong person I am today. And if they told me who I was at a young age and treated me like royalty, I guarantee you, you would never like me. No one would."  
  
"That's true, but still it bloody pisses me off."  
  
"Glad to hear that. Tells me that you really care for me."  
  
"Well duh you git how many times do I have to tell you? 'I...LOVE...YOU'." Harry laughed.  
  
"I'm not *that* thick."  
  
"True...I don't even think Crabbe and Goyle know the meaning of the word 'Love'." Harry laughed again.  
  
"You were right, you're not that bad."  
  
"Glad you think so! Now to win over your heart!"  
  
"That won't be as easy."  
  
"Baby, with these looks, and this body...no one could resist me."  
  
"M'hm I'm so sure." Harry said sarcastically.  
  
Draco stole a hurt look, "Really, Harry, you know how to break a girl's heart."  
  
Harry just shook his head, yawning.  
  
"Tired?" Draco asked. Harry nodded. Draco got up and pulled the blankets down revealing the black satin sheets that matched the black satin blanket, "Then sleep." Harry nodded and crawled under the blankets. Draco climbed in next to him keeping her respectable space, not wanting to get shocked.  
  
"Mmm...if you must you can touch me over the night," he told her noticing how she was laying at least 2 feet away from him. The bed was pretty big though. It had about a million pillows at the top (Not really but you know). And a canopy where black see-through curtains hung. Seeing the look in her eyes he quickly added, "Touching as in hugging and stuff...nothing sexual ok?"  
  
Draco pouted again but was happy Harry was letting him "Snuggle". Harry turned on his side and was soon asleep. Draco watched him sleeping love and smiled lightly brushing a stray hair from his face. 'All mine' she thought wrapping an arm around his waist.  
  
"All mine..." she murmured aloud drifting off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco woke up the next morning to an empty bed. She frowned and looked around the room. The sound of a shower reassured her and she got up out of bed. Stretching she walked over to the dresser, pulling out her Hogwarts uniform. She then cast the spell and she was shower fresh. She dressed quickly. When she was done she glanced down at her skirt. She frowned at the said skirt thinking. She then grinned and got her wand from the bed, and pointed it at her skirt. She mumbled a spell and the skirt came to be tighter, and shorter. She smirked at her work and went to go get her books for the day, putting them into a bag. By the time she was done with everything Harry was out of the shower and in his school uniform. She eyed him up and down for a minute, before smirking grabbing her wand yet again.  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry asked as she pointed the wand to him. She mumbled something like 'hideous' before mumbling a spell and his glasses disappeared, but his vision was still perfect. Harry did like it better without glasses getting in his way  
  
She smirked at him, "Now, that...is much better." Harry shook his head glancing down. He noticed that the skirt was very much different from Hermione's or any of the other girl's.  
  
"What did you do to your skirt?" Harry asked eyeing her curiously. Draco smiled.  
  
"It was too long for my liking," she said and noticed Harry couldn't keep his eyes off, her smile widening, "But I can tell you don't have a problem with it." Harry blushed.  
  
Draco grabbed Harry's free hand (that wasn't occupied with his books he needed for class) and pulled him over to the door, before opening it and they were on their way to the great hall.  
  
"Now, Harry," Draco started as they walked, "This is what you are going to tell your friends for now. I am Draco's cousin Anastacia Narcissa Malfoy, and you were assigned to show me around the school. And since we have all of the same classes, you are to take me to all of them and help me. Dumbledore also gave you your own room saying it was for safety reasons. That should cover everything up. If they ask why, say you don't know."  
  
"Right ok," Harry replied as they reached the Great Hall doors. Draco dropped Harry's hand and opened the doors. Hardly anyone was in there so that was a good thing. Although, Ron and Hermione were there. Harry and Draco walked to the table and sat down next to them, Harry next to Ron and Draco next to Harry. Hermione was sitting in front of Harry.  
  
"Harry! Where did you go off to last night?! You left late and you never came back!" Hermione exclaimed clearly worried.  
  
"Oh, um I had to go talk to Dumbledore and this whole situation was arranged." Harry replied calmly.  
  
Hermione eyed Harry and they girl next to him, "What situation?"  
  
"Yeah, and that girl looks an awful lot like Malfoy," Ron said giving Harry a knowing look.  
  
"Oh, that's because she is his cousin," Harry informed them.  
  
"Oh, Hello, I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said reaching out her hand to Draco. Draco smiled politely and shook the hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you," she said nicely, "I'm Anastacia Malfoy." Hermione smiled and put her hand back in her lap  
  
"Well, she seems much nicer than Draco," she said again smiling at Draco, "Now about this arrangement."  
  
"Oh," Harry started and explained to them the situation in which Draco told them. It slowly sunk in for Hermione and Ron and they shook their heads in understanding.  
  
"So...you have to follow Harry around everywhere?" Ron asked Draco. Draco nodded.  
  
"Yep," she said crossing her legs in a way Harry never thought a boy could 'that looks complicating...', "But I don't see anything bad out of that. Harry's an OK guy if you ask me."  
  
"He's great actually," Hermione started, "Well this oughta be fun."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
IMPORTANT A/N: IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE CONVORSATION BETWEEN HARRY AND DRACO WHERE THEY ARE GETTING TO KNOW EACHOTHER...READ IT!!!!!!!!!! IT'S *VERY* IMPORTANT TO THE BONDING OF HARRY AND DRACO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Now that that's over and done with, REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Happy Birthday Draco

)(*****)(  
  
Spidermonkey-Demon- Thanks!  
  
Auquafina-Glad you like it so much!  
  
Cutiedraco- Thanks! Yuup, the feminine wiles are working they're magic in this chapter.....I hope you enjoy! And I'm much better than what I was, I'm glad you care!!  
  
Tracy_Lou -Thank yas!  
  
Gumbo-Joe-Yay!  
  
Layce74-*smiles*  
  
SunGoddess1-Hello! Mine is October 17th! Oh, and thanks for asking that you gave me an idea for the story! Thanks!  
  
Soph5232- Draco is VERY sweet in my story! *smiles* I like it better that way! Thanks I'm happy you love it!  
  
GaBrIeLa2-I as well..don't worry when Draco's a guy he'll be bottom also!  
  
Ralna-hey! *waves*. Anywho..thanks! You think it's funny?? Hehe! Makes me happy!  
  
Twisted Heart- Oh yay!!!!!!!!!!!! *jumps up and down waiting for her to update Class No 13*! Btw...yeah writing when I'm depressed is hard but I try.  
  
Thanks for your nice reviews...  
  
)(*****)(  
  
Chapter Six )))))A little more bonding and a little more fun((((  
  
))((( 3 weeks later)))((  
  
Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Ron were now walking towards their first classes of the day. Hermione and Ron had Care Of Magical Creatures; while Harry and Draco had Double Potions followed by DADA (Severus also taught this class). When they reached the doors to the outside Harry said goodbye to his two friends.  
  
"Bye, Harry!" And they were off to Hagrid's Hut. Harry and Draco walked in silence for about two minutes before Draco interrupted the comfortable silence.  
  
"So, continuing the conversation we started a few weeks ago," she began catching Harry's undivided attention, "Do you want me to tell you more about myself or you tell you about yourself?"  
  
"I just had a couple more questions to ask you," Harry replied.  
  
"Ask away..."  
  
"What do you do over the summers and at Christmas time?"  
  
"Hmm, I go to the manner of course," Draco replied as they slowly descend a staircase. They could take as much time as possible their class didn't start for another hour.  
  
"And what do you do at the manner? Is it big?"  
  
"Yeah I guess it's big. It has 12 bathrooms, 14 kitchens, 39 bedrooms, 3 master bedrooms, 22 guest bedrooms, 9 studies, 11 libraries, 18 lounge rooms, 4 ballrooms, and one game room for me."  
  
"...W-wow that's huge! So what do you do with all that space?" Harry asked after staring a couple seconds.  
  
Draco laughed, "I spend most of my time in my room or in the libraries. The game room was for when I was a baby. I have a manner for myself about 20 miles from it actually. That's for when I'm old enough to have a manner for myself of course. It's not as huge.....it has 2 less of everything than in my parents manner, not counting the game room, there's two of them."  
  
"Are you serious?" Harry asked gaping.  
  
"Uh huh! I sure am! Anything else you wanted to ask?"  
  
"Yeah, when did you start to...you know...love me?"  
  
"When we were getting fitted for robes. I was young I know. But when I saw you on that train talking to Weasley I got really jealous. At first I thought it was because well of course he got to be friends with you before I. But as I got older and a lot wiser, I realized that was not the reason. That was in 4th year. So I tried to prove myself wrong by going to the Yule Ball with Pansy. God that was hell! And when she kissed me I thought I would like it, but my veins ran cold and I shivered not out of lust but out of disgust. I guess she took it the wrong way and decided to stick her tongue in my mouth. You know what that felt like? Oh you have no idea.....I now sympathize with Weasley because that felt like a live slug was crawling in my mouth!, " Harry let out a laugh after that, "Don't laugh! it's not funny! I am seriously scarred for life. I ran away, I ran to my room and brushed my teeth until it literally bled," Draco shuddered as if remembering it now, "But anywho, a while after that I began to watch you roam the schools you know? I watched how you wrote with your quill, watched how you ate, watched your facial features and what faces you would make when you were sad, angry, confused, happy, trying to hold something in, and everything else. I memorized the way your voice sounded and how you walked. You'd say I was obsessed and yeah I might have been. But I couldn't help it. Then that day when you ran into me in the hallway and I felt your body against mine I just *knew* I couldn't live without you. So of course that's when I admitted to myself that I, Draco Malfoy, was in love with you, Harry Potter."  
  
"Oh," Harry implied nodding his head slowly. 'That's so sweet...I'm touched. Draco Malfoy actually loves me... Wows'  
  
"Yeah, c'mon let's go to class."  
  
)))))))))))))))))))********((((((((*************))))))))))))******(((((((((( (((((((  
  
Over the couple of months Harry and Draco became very close and now knew each other's secrets and everything about them. Also, they got a little more intimate than before. But nothing heavy, just that Harry let Draco kiss him in the room anytime she wanted but nothing other than kissing. And no groping while kissing, she was allowed to wrap her arms around his neck and he would usually keep his on her hips. But NEVER tongue...  
  
**))((October 17th, Draco's 17th birthday))((**  
  
Harry woke up at 4:30 that morning. He was so nervous about today that he could hardly sleep. He woke up at least three times during the night, also waking up Draco. Every time Draco would ask what's wrong but Harry would just tell her its ok and go back to sleep. It was a good thing that it was a Saturday  
  
Today Harry was going to tell Draco that he was in love with her her. He had been before this all happened he just wouldn't admit it to himself, like Draco. He also admitted to himself that he *liked* Draco the day that Draco had kissed him. Over the next month, however, Harry slowly began to allow himself to be in love with Draco. He knew nothing would change it whether he was a boy or girl. But he decided that this was the best birthday present. He was going to take her back to their dorm after dinner, give her a promise ring, and tell her. Just a couple of weeks before that Harry told Hermione that he and 'Anastacia' were going out. That was when Harry told Draco he agreed to going out. Hermione was happy but still a tad bit suspicious...she knew something was going on with those two that she just couldn't figure out. Nevertheless, she said nothing.  
  
Harry slowly tried to slide his arm off Draco's waist trying not to wake her, but to no avail. Draco's eyes slowly opened and she looked sleepily at Harry, then to the clock on the wall.  
  
"Harry..." a yawn, "Its 4:37 in the *yawn* morning. What are you doing up??" she asked snuggling close into Harry's embrace burying her face in his chest inhaling that oh so wonderful scent.  
  
Harry sighed in defeat, "Couldn't sleep," he replied settling further down into the covers with Draco, keeping her warm from the chilling air.  
  
"Mmm, if I give you a kiss do you think you'd be able to? Maybe that's why...I forgot to give you a kiss last night, I was so tired."  
  
"It might work..." Harry said playfully. Draco smiled and gave Harry a short yet VERY sweet and loving kiss.  
  
"Better?"  
  
"Much."  
  
(())**(())  
  
Draco awoke this time but at a more descent hour. It was 10:12 now, and he and Harry were still sleeping. See smiled lovingly at the sleeping Harry and kissed him lightly on the forehead, causing him to wake up.  
  
Draco smiled, "Morning sleeping beauty."  
  
Harry blushed, "Mor*yawn*ing."  
  
"You didn't get a lot of sleep last night did you?" Harry shook his head, "What was bothering you?"  
  
"Umm...nothing really I just couldn't sleep."  
  
Draco looked at him skeptically, "Are you sure?" Harry nodded, "Alright," Draco finished still eyeing Harry curiously.  
  
Harry grinned mischievously as a thought came to mind. He cupped Draco's chin in his hands and pressed his lips against Draco's. She sighed and moved her lips in sync with Harry's. Draco gasped in shock when Harry's tongue ran along Draco's bottom lip. Harry NEVER slipped tongue. He was breaking his own rules! Nevertheless Draco kissed back eagerly as a battle of tongues began. Draco moaned as Harry's hand moved from her chin and ran up and down Draco's side. Occasionally Harry would stop to suck on Draco's lip, and then continuing with the tongue battle. After a while, Harry slowly stopped the kiss and pulled back giving Draco's now swollen lips a gentle kiss. Draco's eyes stayed closed for while, she was breathless. She breathed in and out slowly while Harry watched with a still mischievous grin. Slowly, Draco's eyes opened again and he looked at Harry.  
  
"What was that for?" she asked still breathless.  
  
Harry grinned and gave Draco's swollen lips one more kiss, "Happy Birthday Draco."  
  
)))))))))))))))))))********((((((((*************))))))))))))******(((((((((( (((((((  
  
*Ducks flying decapitated feet* I HAD TO MAKE IT GO FAST! YOU WANT THE BABY TO HURRY UP AND BE CONCIEVED AND BORN DON'T YOU??? *runs away crying to her boyfriend about getting decapitated feet in her cocoa puffs from angry reviewers*  
  
)))))))))))))))))))********((((((((*************))))))))))))******(((((((((( ((((((( 


End file.
